User talk:Dragon511
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragon511 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey thanks for the compliment and i really want to become a legendary psion and i would be glad if you teach me the basics and once again thank you. Okay i agree to be patiet and listen and i have no experince of any kinesis Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 02:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I am a light user i just learing how it works so i can prevent any dark users for this- Omega15 How did you develop chronopathy? is their a Training ability where you can develop chronopathy? can you please teach me how to do it? Yea i would never become a Dark User and Whats first lesson master ? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 12:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I am currently finding mentors to teach me different arts. I currently am learning shamanism but would also like to learn any form of psychokinesis. I assure you I will only use what you teach me for good and will try my best to be good student. I hope you will teach me.Jetblackrlsh 02:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My nickname as a Light User should be known as Zero Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 16:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) By the way Master how would i know if i master the Medation excrise? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 16:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I think my mom has the ability to Veridical Dream Is veridical dreaming the ability to dream something and it happen. My mom has that power, she had a dream where one of her friend's store was robbed when she was startled out of bed by a ringing phone. When she answered the phone it was her friend who began describing my mom's dream as an actual event that had just happened to her. My mom has a lot of stories very similar to this one. I think her experiences are why I am so open minded about psychic abilities. Jetblackrlsh 18:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, putole zarlathil vur wer ithquenti ornla qe mrith wux.Jetblackrlsh 22:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You talked about creating the group on another webpage before this. So I did my research and I learned about Amber and Grace. Is your name Jason, I think your name is Jason. Anyways, I researched the Order of Light even deeper and found the draconic translator, and here we are now. Interesting isn't how someone you've never met can track down information. It has only begun Jason... This is going to be a learning experience for us all Jason, I hope to learn more about your aerokinesis abilities. I believe you will be an insightful teacher and I hope to hear more from you in the future. Tonight however I have other plans. Until then, putole zarlathil vur wer ithquenti ornla qe mrith wux. are you really a light user? not being skeptical because i myself is a believer, but did you really master the powers that you posted on your file? if possible, can everyone be a light user and master the powers you have? because i want to bring world peace on earth one day, and i want others to be on my side for the mission. i don't have a account, but you can email me at cryokinesis1@hotmail.com( my pass code). good luck to you. and may the Force be with you. Your Secret is Safe Please don't let my curious adventures make me out to be an untrusting person. I will not speak with Amber or Grace about any of the things that I have learned today.Jetblackrlsh 03:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have nothing to hide Go right ahead, I am excited to see what you'll find.Jetblackrlsh 16:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Who I am I and a group of others patrol Rocket City and help people. We have gadgets, resources, and lots of friends. I feel that we could expand past gadgets, my shaman mentor is also a quote on quote real life super hero and he uses magic. Based on things he has taught me I feel magic and psychic abilities are closely related if not the same, my intentions are good, and my goal is to protect my city with my "talents".Jetblackrlsh 16:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) He can do many things, heal animals, sense manevolent beings, and even generate enough heat from his body to melt snow simply by being near it. You seem interested, he is willing to teach anyone who would like to join our crusade. You speak of a planet X or Niribu that has the goal of destroying Earth, my master speaks of an X-force that plans on turning all known realms into nothing. There is alot you need to learn. The same way we have been learning about eachother through research. I honestly thought you had created that page, I was wrong. So.....when did you learn you could do psychic stuff? I learned about psi balls when I was seven at I caught onto it immediately. At one point I for some reason got a bad feeling that what I was doing was evil so I stopped making psi balls. I only recently started making psi balls again, but that's because I want to see if I can do more than acropathy. Jetblackrlsh 16:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Side note: At 12 in the afternoon I have to do something so I don't have long My natrual abilities: I am great at physics, an amature programmer, perfect eye sight, perfect hearing, and I have perfect natrual balance. My psychic abilities: Can increase stamina through visualization, psi ball, can create an energy trail that gives me movement instruction as I move. I'm back. Jetblackrlsh 17:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that I'm going to go see a movie. Jetblackrlsh 17:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Now I am definetly back. Niribu? Hey Master Who is Niribu? And what is Planet X? Where do I rank as a Light User? Jetblackrlsh 17:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, kindly. Putole zarlathil vur wer ithquenti ornla qe mrith wux. Jetblackrlsh 18:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC)